Fighting Hell
by marymountgirl101
Summary: Kagome kills Naraku! and she's the daughter of god and the devil! and whats the prophcey that eveyone keeps talking about!
1. Chapter 1

During the final battle against Naraku something strange happened...

"You are gonna pay Naraku!" kagome shouted. It was only Naraku and herself left standing. Everyone else had been beaten to unconsciousness. "Oh really, take a good look around you wench! All of your companions can't help you, not even the mighty Sesshomaru could stand up to me! What makes you so confident?" Naraku barked at her. Kagome sneered "You think your soo tough well asshole I'm here to put you in your place!" she yelled. _' This is what you were trained for use whatever means you need to! And remember my child you are a super being call forth the very gates of hell!' _ Her Father's voice rang through her head. "Prepare yourself Naraku!" she laughed "What could little mioko like you do to an all powerful being such as me?" he laughed at her. "Mioko? Whoever said I was a mioko?" she called as marks crawled up her neck and onto her face. Her hair grew and changed from a midnight blue to a dull black. As her hair changed her clothes ripped leaving her only in her bra and underwear. The fact of her not wearing any clothes reviled that the blood red hellish markings ran all over her body. The last part of her body to transform were her eyes, usually a deep blue they changed to a venoms green. "Give me my jewel back" she said in a emotionless voice. "Never! This jewel belongs to me the most powerful being in the world!!" Naraku roared. At this point everyone else was regaining consciousness. Inuyasha woke up and looked around he finally spotted Kagome, but something was wrong. "Kagome!!" he yelled. Kagome turned after hearing her name yelled. _'Oh so now I exist'_ she thought. She raised her hand and said in her cold voice. "You will not interfere." And a barrier formed around Naraku and kagome. "you truly are a fool you just blocked all your hope of ever defeating me." He said as Kagome turned her head back to the fight at hand. Everyone was now awake and trying to break through the barrier. " Dam it Kagome you stupid wench bring this barrier down before I destroy it." Inuyasha yelled at her. He got even more angry when she didn't even turn her head to acknowledge him. "Lady Kagome we beg you bring this barrier down! You are not nearly powerful enough..." Miroku yelled but was cut short when Kagome laughed at Naraku. " If you are what you calm this powerful being, then let's see how you compare to me." She said taking a stance. "I'll eat you for breakfast!" he launched a dozen tentacles at her. With inhuman like speed she not only dodged the tentacles she incinerated them. "You'll have to do better than that if you'll as you say 'eat me for breakfast'" he shot a ball of dark energy at her, and it consumed her being. "Noo!!" Sango screamed as she saw the only other girl disappear in the intense light. "Ha-ha foolish human you thought you could kill me? The great Lord Naraku!" he laughed. Everyone started to panic, only Sesshomaru was calm. He knew the girl he had only really know for a month or two was not dead for the barrier she had unleashed was still holding. A month earlier Kagome had gotten a strange feeling, one that she just couldn't shake. So this feeling had her to inviting more people to the little 

group. Sesshomaru, Ayame, koga, and the entire wolf tribe. Right now Koga was rallying up the wolf clan, actually they had just arrived. "Hey mutt face where's my Kagome?" Koga yelled at Inuyasha "As if I'd tell you!" Inuyasha replied. " Your all too late your little mioko has already died ha-ha" Naraku told them. "Now what did I tell you about calling me a mioko?" Kagome whispered in Naraku's ear from behind him. "What the hell!!" he yelled as he turned around to find no one behind him. "Over here! Big boy!" she shouted. When he turned to face her, he turned right into her fist coming in contact with his face. Kagome stood over Naraku as he tried to get up, but the punch had not only broken his nose but his entire left cheek bone. Even a half demon as powerful as himself wound be down for the count with that one (except Sesshomaru of course!!). "Now I will show you Naraku what real power looks like!" Kagome stated. Then she put her hands together as if holding a ball. As if she were collecting the very shadows that surrounded them, dark matter begun to collect in between her hands."W-what is that?!" Naraku cried. "This.. this is what you mortals call death." She laughed. Naraku's eyes widened as he then remembered something about the marks that Kagome now sported. "You I have met you before!" he said realization on his face. "Of course you have! She's fought you millions of times!" Sango shouted. "No! From that time I spent in hell all those years ago. I remember a young girl with markings like yours. You escaped from there and the only reason I was allowed to come back... Was to bring you back!" his laughter made him seem more insane then he already looked. "Yes I remember now.. Hell's own child" Naraku hissed. Kagome scolded at him. "Send my regards to the devil." Kagome said as she threw the ball of black at him. When the ball hit him he vanished, the only thing left was the jewel which flew into kagome's hand. The barrier disintegrated, just as Inuyasha was running at it, he fell and hit the floor face first. She walked over to the dog and said "By the power of the shikon no tama I grant you your deepest whish." A light came from the jewel and Kikyo appeared "Inuyasha I am truly human again!" she cried as she hugged Inuyasha. "Inuyasha Kikyo will live as long as you wish, but be warned if you say in anger I wish you'd just die that is what she will do." She then turned to Miroku and Sango. "By the power of the Shikon no tama I grant your deepest wish." Another light came from the jewel but nothing happened. "You and your brother will live till you wish to end. But unlike Inuyasha you must truly wish deep down to die." And kagome turned and went to koga and Ayame. "Koga I cannot grant your wish, I'm sorry but I can only tell you it is Ayame you love not I" she said and then walked toward Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-sama you are the most wishful of all, I can only give you one wish, but I do not need mine. So I will give you mine as well." And again a light flashed. "Rin is now a Demon and will live as long as you do, you will rule the world at one point in your life but I can't tell you when." She said and then looked thoughtful. "I can give you something though" she said her head tilting to the side. Her eyes were still that creepy green, paled to white that was tainted green. Then a white dove flew out of Kagome's body and flew off toward the horizon. Then there was that 

familiar flash, and two people could be seen where the dove had explode. The two people drew closer and everyone could see it was Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father and Inuyasha's mother walking toward the hill. "Sesshomaru I am truly sorry I was not able to call upon your mother, but I can tell you she is in heaven and is very happy" Kagome whispered. He nodded, no one was really paying any attention to her, when she started to walk away. They only noticed because Inutaisho had called her. "Lady Kagome wait!" he said to her. She turned and looked at him, her eyebrow raised. "I have a message from your mother" she nodded. "In the years to come the prophecy will bear truth, in that time you are the one whom must choose, but remember my daughter I will always forgive you as I always have." He finished. "how can you forgive a monster like me" she muttered but thanked him and turned and left. "Kagome wait!" the group called after her. She then stopped and faced them. "Wench where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha said. "Home" plain and simple. "Kagome we're family you must stay here with us" Miroku cooed. "_'What fucking family!!'_ Kagome screamed in her head. "You may have made a family, but I am certainly not a part of it." Her voice so emotionless it would put Sesshomaru to shame. "You Inuyasha when you found out Kikyo was no longer on earth what did you do? You raped me. Sango you knew and did you even try to comfort me? No cause you were too busy screwing Miroku! And Miroku you knew as well did you help? Nope instead you got jealous! Because Inuyasha got to me first but Sango, you figured was so much better than me any way. Then I got kidnapped by some retarded demon and then raped by his entire gang and what did you do you call me a slut! Then you degrade my powers when guess what? I'm not only stronger than Kikyo I've been where she hasn't! Oh you think she's really been to hell! No she's been to the in between world not hell!! If you call that a family I want nothing of it! The only thing I will regret leaving is Shippo!" she yelled, and her powers increased but she calmed and then kept walking toward the well. "Oh and by the way I will see you again that I know for sure." Then she jumped down the well never to be seen again.

And for some weird reason everyone knew that what they thought they could do to that little forgiving girl, the one they all took for granted and never even bothered caring about, was wrong because she was meant a lot more to them then they first wanted to realize.

Author's note: Mwhahahaha I'm soo evil I love it! So this is my first story on Fanfic so please be nice also the more you review the quicker i'll post anyway don't worry u'll see in the next chap everything turns out fine or dose it!


	2. Two years later

**two years later (for Kagome)**

It's now the year 2008 and it's Kagome's 18th birthday. When she finally awoke from her deep sleep, she smelled the wonderful aroma of her favourite breakfast, scrambled eggs and fried ham. (one of my fav's especially when my grandma makes her special ham) She smiled at the smell. _'18 wow it's2 years since I left'_ (she was 14 when she fell down the well) Kagome thought as she laid in her bed for an extra ten minutes. _'I wonder how everyone is'_.

_MEANWHILE..at one of the many skyscrapers in Tokyo._

Inutaisho sat at his desk reading some important documents, while his sons sat expectantly on the other side. He sighed. "I have already told you many a time I cannot tell you anything" he said to his sons "But father you must know something of the prophecy you spoke of." Sesshomaru said. After Kagome left Sesshomaru had asked his father everyday if he knew the prophecy, and every day the answer was no. Eventually Inuyasha had also started asking their father about the same prophecy his answer was the same. "Father honestly how can you not know anything? You were the one that gave her the message!" Inuyasha tried. "I was only told what I need to know, the message who to give it to and who it was from, nothing more nothing less" Inutaisho said plainly. "Father, can you tell me who Kagome's mother is?" Sesshomaru asked getting an idea. "Ah now you finally after all these years have started to ask the right questions." He said looking up from his documents and giving his eldest a soft smile. "God." Was all he said. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru starred at him then at each other. "Excuse me?" they both said at the same time. "I told you her mother is god, you know the big guy, the father?" he stated calmly. '_Man were his sons dense sometimes'_. He just shook his head and went back to his work. "That is impossible" Inuyasha said. He had spent a year with the girl and there was no way in hell that her 'mother' was god. "Oh why so my son?" Inutaisho asked his youngest. "I've meet Kagome's mother and she is defiantly not god" Inuyasha said with a shrug. "Ah you are referring to her earth mother. The one who raised her while she was on earth." He explained to his obviously confused sons. They both shared looks of complete confusion. Inuyasha opened his mouth to ask another question when Tina, Sesshomaru's head maid burst into the office. Her face was all red and there were tear tracks on her normally pale skin. She looked as though she had just seen a ghost. "Tina! What is wrong" Sesshomaru said. "My lords" she pause to catch her breath. "It is Rin my lords she is missing!" she sobbed out fresh tears running down her face. There was a moment of silence then "What!"

_Back with Kagome..._

It was now 7:30 and Kagome was preparing to leave for her kung fu lessons. They weren't really need Kagome knew but training never hurt. She had in just 2 years time progressed to a yellow sash in three different types of kung fu. "Bye mom!" Kagome called over her shoulder. She rushed down the steps pretty much just jumping down them. She didn't need to rush but running always gave her that adrenaline rush that she loved so much. As she ran and watched as the city ran by her in a blur she started to remember all the times she had been on Inuyasha's back running at inhumane speeds. She stopped running and growled to herself _'Stop it right now Kagome he raped you! Then when he had his clay pot back he left you! Stop it just think of your forms!'_ she told herself. She then started running again. In ten minutes she reached her destination 30 minutes before class begun.

Back with Sesshomaru and the missing Rin...

Sesshomaru had rushed out of his Father's office and ran to his car, he made his car go as fast as possible with no fear of getting a ticket. He practically owned this city. As he raced through the town a familiar sent drafted to his nose. _'It's Inuyasha's old wench's sent.. Kagome'_ he thought to himself but quickly forgot as he remembered his precious daughter had been kidnapped. When he reached his home he found Miroku and Sango there. Miroku worked as a lawyer for the Taisho family, and Sang was in charge of the security. "How the fuck did Rin go missing?" Sesshomaru yelled. "She was taken while in the park with her nanny." Sango stated. "Were was the bodyguard?" he asked, still fuming and sick with worry. "He it ends up was the one that took her." Miroku answered before his wife could. Sango and Miroku had been married for 499 years, 1 year more than Inuyasha and Kikyo, and 2 years more than koga and Ayame. Who were all arriving. "so what's the plan?" Koga asked. The group spent the next 4 hours planning how to find little Rin, they didn't even notice when half an hour before their meeting ended that there was someone knocking until the doors were kicked open to revile..

_To Kagome we go..._

Kagome had just finished her hour long class. She decided to take the long way home, so she started running. About 15 minutes into the run she heard a scream, so she went to investigate. She came upon to a scene that would've scared the shit out of anyone else but just angered Kagome. There were 4 large ripped men trying to either kidnap or rape what appeared to be a 10 year old girl. Now dear reader I know you think you would jump in and try to help the little girl but these men aren't human nor demon they look like they just crawled from the darkest pits of hell. Very scary to put in simple terms. Kagome looked at the little girl and gasped _'Rin'_ she recognized the small girl. She then looked at the attackers and remembered them as well. _'Oh look it's dad's evil henchmen _

_oh joy I get to send them back to hell yeah'_ Kagome though happily. "Hey assholes pick on someone your own size." Kagome yelled. The guys turned and faced her, their black beady eyes looking at her. At this moment in time her markings decided to burn her clothes off, so instead of wearing a t-shirt and jogging pants Kagome now wore shot shorts and her sports bra. _'Those were my favourite pants!'_ Kagome scowled Oh she was pissed. Idiot #1 charged at Kagome, she put her hand through his chest killing him. Idiot #2 tried the same thing, Kagome's other hand went through his rather squishy head. Idiot #4 tried to punch her she picked him up and threw him onto a pipe that pocked out of the wall. Dead as a doornail he was. Idiot #4 decided to go unseen so when Kagome went to help Rin get up he grabbed her from behind. "You are his daughter, he gave me a message for you." Mr. Idiot whispered in Kagome's ear, his husky voice making Kagome gag. "He told me to tell you that no matter what side you choose he'll always love you, but you must embrace you destiny and choose." He laughed. While he laughed his grip loosened and Kagome turned around in his hold and face the hell spawn. "Tell him that I'll choose in due time." With that she grabbed his belt buckle and threw him head first into the concert wall. She brushed off her hands and then walked over to the frightened- beyond -all - belief Rin. As she walked her appearance went back to normal except her clothes. She crouched down in front of the child. "Are you ok?" Kagome asked. Rin looked up and smiled, tears still running down her cheeks. "Yes I am" she lunged forward and hugged her. Kagome stood up with the child in her arms. "What's your name anyway?" Kagome asked just to make sure it was Rin. "I am Rin Taisho, I am 10 years old." She said. _'Lie your more like 508 years old.'_ Kagome thought. "Well I am Willow tuner, I am 18 years old." She lied. " Hey Rin why don't you climb onto my back so it's easier to carry you?" Kagome asked. Rin obeyed. Once in a piggyback position Kagome asked another more obvious question. "Umm Rin where do you live?" Rin laughed. "I live at 1441 ash view lane." _'The rich district I should have guessed' _Kagome sighed. As she walked Rin told her how she had gotten into the situation. It ends up her bodyguard had been one of the people she had killed and had taken her when she was at the park, the nanny was killed when she tried to help Rin. Rin fell asleep half way there. Kagome got tired of walking so she ran, as smoothly as she could. They got there in 2 hours. Kagome looked at the mansion before her. It was huge, surrounded by an 80 foot wall. Kagome just jump over the wall, landing in what looked like an old style Japanese castle. Except 20 times bigger. Kagome ran up to the front door surprised that she wasn't stooped by any guards then remembered that she could move faster than the average eye could see. She knocked on the solid wood doors and nobody answered. She knocked harder, no one. She did this for about 30 minutes. Then she got frustrated so she backed away and kicked the doors open wide."Oy! anybody ever tell you guys to open the bloody fucking door when someone's knocking!" Kagome screamed. "Willow that's not very nice." Rin said from behind her. "No it wasn't and I want you to forget every word I just said." Kagome said. "I've heard 

worse." Rin said simply. "Oh ok well where's your room?" Kagome asked but before she could get an answer Inuyasha came into the hallway and screamed at Kagome "Breaking and entering is fucking illegal you stupid bitch!" he was 3 feet away from her. As about 6 other people entered the hallway, Kagome slapped Inuyasha so hard he flew to the other side of the room. "You idiot don't you know never to cuss in front of children under the age of 14?" she said rather calmly. "Now Rin seeing as no one else seems to want to come and take you where is your room?" she asked tilting her head back to hear what she said. "Third floor, turn left ninth door on your right." Was the answer. In the little crowd of people someone gasped. Kagome ignored those people and started to climb the stairs. "Wait!" was what stopped her. She turned Rin still on her back, to see Inutaisho standing in what used to be the doorway. He had come like everyone else when she had sent Inuyasha flying. "What do you want?" Kagome asked a little annoyed. She was just trying to help so why was everyone yelling at her. Everyone just stared at her wide eyed and opened mouthed. "Do I have something on my face?" she asked Rin. "not that I see" the girl replied. "Then why are they all staring at me?" she asked herself."I am sorry to have made you uncomfortable my dear it's just we are all surprised to see Rin back and your entrance was rather startling." Inutaisho was the first out of the surprise stupor from seeing Kagome again. "Ah ok well I'm just going to put her in her bed and then leave sorry for intruding I kinda have anger issues. Everyone anime sweat dropped. As Kagome walked up the stairs everyone followed, still shocked that it was ,an older, Kagome they were looking at. When they reached Rin's room, Kagome opened the door and walked over to the giant bed and plopped Rin there. "Shit!" Kagome exclaimed when she looked at Rin's forehead. There was what looked like a purple eye tattoo on her forehead.


	3. the best birthday gift ever

Author's note: Ok this is the only time I will type this I don't own Inuyasha nor any of the companies I will probably mention I do own Tina and Theresa who you will meet later. Wait no I don't there real... I own...my left pinkie toe HAHAHA . please review. I'm dedicating this chapter to my cousin Theresa who is the smartest most insane random person besides myself I know..

"Shit shit shit!" Kagome chanted as Rin started to sweet from the high fever. "Alright we get it this is bad very bad could you please at least switch to another swear word!" Sango yelled. Kagome looked at her with a surprised expression. Then continued with her chant. "What's wrong with dear lady Rin?" Miroku asked. "I have no idea" Inutaisho said. He had never in his whole existence, both in life and death, seen a mark like that. "Huh oh well it would seem one of Rin's attackers got to her before I could save her." She said as if it were nothing at all.

"I'm very sorry Mrs..." Sesshomaru said. "Kagome" she replied absentmindedly. "Kagome but we all really have no idea as to what that means." He finished looking at her. "Well it could mean 3 things: 1 she's going to become one of the devil's minions and I'll have to kill her, to protect mankind." Everyone gasped dramatically." 2 it could mean her soul will be slowly stripped from her body until she is nothing but an empty shell left, and I'll have to kill her to save her." Another gasp from the crowd. "Or 3 she could be fighting for the 'rain' if you will of her soul, if that's the case I just have to perform a simple task." Everyone was quite telling her to elaborate. "I'll have to give her a..umm well a kiss I guess." She said looking at the crowd her left arm under her right elbow while her right hand stroked her lips.

"well Kiss her already!" Inuyasha shouted. He did not like her, she had embarrassed him in front of everyone. "If it were options one or two that would be a very bad idea." She stated flatly. She didn't like Inuyasha he had yelled at her after not seeing her for god knew how long. "Why is that?" Miroku asked. He had never heard of a condition such as Rin's before and he had been a monk for his entire 524 years." Well if it's option 1or2 not only could her soul be dammed to hell or get sucked out of her body but mine as well." She looked straight at him knowing exactly what he was going to say next. " Why don't we perform an excursion?" he being a monk he just had to ask. "Monk have you ever tried to excurse a true devil?" he shook his head. "That is because I am assuming you have never encountered one?" he nodded.

"Well I have and let me tell you devil's are 10 times more powerful than most demons and those are the weak ones. You would not be able to touch little Rin here after she was bitten, it would kill you the amount of power that comes off of the devil's that attacked Rin." She had crossed the room and was now leaning against the window her arms crossed over her chest.

"How were you able to carry her then?" Koga asked. Inutaisho knew the answer and was about to say it when Kagome interrupted them. " Because I'm just used to it." She shrugged her shoulders _'That was a lie it's because she is the devil's daughter and therefore part devil'_ Inutaisho started at her. "Any way I have some good news and some bad news." Kagome said.

"what's the good news?" Ayame asked. She had never been able to handle bad news very well. "The good news is Rin is option three, the bad news is she's a demon" she finally said after a short moment of pause. "Why is that so bad?" Sesshomaru demanded and asked all at the same time. "Well actually it might not matter due to her age and the fact she was turned demon." She said thoughtfully. "how did you know she was turned?" Kikyo said. She knew it was Kagome who had turned her but she was pretending to not know them. "Demons who are born demons have a different aura to those who were turned. Those who were turned keep a bit of their humanity in their aura just enough that I can sense. " she locked eyes with Kikyo her old enemy. Kikyo expected there to be hatred or envy in those deep blue eyes she once hated, but found nothing, no emotion at all was directed to her or Inuyasha or any of them except Rin.

"With Rin being a weaker and turned demon it might not affect her but if I were to perform the kiss on you" she pointed to Sesshomaru "I would not only get rid of the devil in you but because devils are impure they cling to things that are impure also , say your demon aura so not only would I take away the devil but also your demonic aura." She said. Everyone was silent, they just stared at her. Most couldn't believe this was the same Kagome they had meet 500 years ago. "Where is it you learned all of these skills?" Inutaisho finally asked. "My parents taught me, but I once meet a very wise women and she taught me many of the ceremonies that I use." She said with a sad small smile. _'She must mean Theresa'_ Inutaisho thought. "Alright after much consideration I have decided that I will perform the kiss but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Kagome instructed. "Alright" They all agreed.

Kagome sighed. _'Father why would you have your men attack such an innocent soul? Did you know I'd rescue her? '_ These were the thoughts that ran through Kagome's head while she removed Rin's orange and green dress, when she was done Rin laid in her bed in her undergarments. _' Of the 2 times I've ever done this it's always a child and it makes me feel like a pedophile'_ she sighed. She took a deep breath and cleared her mind of all unneeded thoughts.

"Oh angles in heaven I your sister ask for your help from a horrible fate. God my mother your daughter ask you leaned some of your compassion to this poor dammed girl." As Kagome spoke the words her hair turned a light blonde shade and her eyes turned a very light blue, along with her hair and eyes her markings also changed. Instead of hellish markings of the dammed the marks that spread over Kagome's skin were silver in colour and looked more like flowers and waves than battle paint.

"I wish to save this child from the pain and suffering she is going through. I wish to save her from future calamity, I wish to protect her as she is a creature of the planet earth and therefore a being under my guard, I was the one who change her to a demon and I wish to save her from the devil that wishes to claim her soul for his master. I present the kiss of an angle"

And she leaned down and kissed Rin's forehead. There was a bright white light and it engulfed both Rin and Kagome. When the light vanished, Kagome created a barrier around Rin and left the room just as the young girl begun to thrash around in her sleep. Kagome closed the door and turned to the people who were waiting expectantly outside. Kagome had returned to her normal appearance. "She is asleep, and will be for at most a day. I caution you until she wakes no matter what horrible noises she 

makes you must not touch her. The devil is putting up a strong fight against the kiss and she will be thrashing and screaming as if in pain but I can usurer you when she wakes up she will not remember any pain or any discomfort. " she then looked at the clock in the hall "I must go my mother is expecting me." She walked down the hallway and was about to descend the stairs when Sesshomaru called for her to wait. "You have saved our little Rin, the house of Taisho will forever be in your debt." He said with a slight incline of his head. "You need not be in debt to me Lords of the western land for I have served you many a year ago and as then I expect no payment." She looked straight into his eyes and what he saw was not kindness, or sadness but pain. Then he remembered all he and Inuyasha had caused her to suffer. _'How many nights did this poor child cry to sleep?' _**'Far too many for my taste' **his beast gave him the urge to huge the girl he once knew. "Good-bye Sesshomaru Lord of the Western lands" Kagome whispered as she went down the stairs and out the door. By the time Sesshomaru came out of his stupor and gone out to the front of the wall, Kagome was nowhere to be seen. "Good- bye Kagome daughter to the devil and god, my love" he said he then turned and headed back inside. Unknown to him Kagome was in an alley right by the house and Sesshomaru had just given her the greatest birthday present she had ever received. "Happy 18th birthday Kagome." She sung quietly to herself while she ran home where her family had planned a surprise birthday party.

Author's Note: I am so amazing hahaha anyway so yeah you get to see Sesshomaru's and Kagome's feelings. But will Kagome be able to confess her feelings or will the prophecy stand in her way? And What the hell is the prophecy anyway!? If you review I'll update quicker.

PREVIEW!!: "Just hand me my pills and tea, give me a day and I'll be fine." Kagome groaned as Sesshomaru handed her the requested items she laid back in her bed and curled into the heating pad that rested on her abdomen. _'I really hate my father for giving women cramps'_ Kagome thought as she fell into unconsciousness.

The people who need thanking:

Noongunfight- u liked my story so much u put on ur alert list so i thank u

Kamorea Chan – Thank u so much for ur positive review and ill hopefully update again soon

Asha mai- u r so amazing cause u added my story to ur alert list thank u

Athena2809- thank u for putting me on ur alert list

Itachi shall rule the world22- i like ur name but i love the fact u put my story on ur alert list thank u

Simma- Thank u for ur review this is ur second review so i thank u for ur continuing support.

Kagome100- thank u for adding my story to ur alert list

Rezangle92- thank u for putting my story on ur alert list

If u want to be thank then just review or add this to ur alert list. Be warned if i find that a review is really nasty and rude i will right an equally rude and mean reply but i do encourage constructive criticism.


	4. the joys of a period and guideing

It was one week after Kagome saved Rin, and for her heroic acts she was rewarded. That lovely gift that comes once a week, yes Kagome had her period. Now because her parents are so godly Kagome got the worst case of cramps during this time. Most people thought it was mother nature who gave this to women, but Kagome knew that mother nature was not that evil.

No it was Gabriela that did this. The one that told Mary she had Jesus in her stomach? Yeah her, she isn't as saintly as people are lead to believe. _'Man is she a bitch who thinks she's mom's favourite, just because she got to proclaim Jesus' birth. Guess what Gab I got to be the one who brought him back to life so there'_ Kagome glared at nothing. Then another wave of pain shoot through her abdomen and she curled into a tighter ball covering herself in her warm fuzzy comforter.

There was a knock on her door. "Come in " Kagome called weakly. Her mother entered her little room. "Kagome there are some people downstairs who wish to speak with you" her mother said gently. "Ok mom I'll be down in a minute."She groaned. _'Who the hell would come and see me?'_ she thought as she went down the stairs and into the living room. She nearly groaned out loud, there sitting in her living room looking at pictures were her old traveling companions. She actually just wanted to turn around walk back upstairs, curl up under her comforter and die.

Well Sango would have none of that so she walked up to Kagome and hugged her. Kagome was shocked, confused, and surprised by this action. "Umm.." as all Kagome could say. "Thank you so much for saving our little Rin you have no idea what it means to me, to all of us, thank you!" and with that Sango burst into tears. Kagome was now very confused and worried. "It's ok she's safe so there's no need for these tears." Kagome said as she rubbed Sango's back. "B-but it was my fault !I was the one who hired that that devil!" she sobbed. "No it's impossible to for someone like you to tell!" Kagome tried to console her, but it only made her cry harder.

Finally after seeing Kagome's discomfort Miroku stood up and Sango transfer herself to his shoulder instead. "I'm terribly sorry to come over to your house unannounced and then have someone cry on you Mrs.Kagome." Inutaisho said with a kind smile. "It's alright." Kagome said returning the smile. "But if it is not so rude of me to ask, why are you here?" At the last part of her question Kagome dropped the smile. "Ah yes we feel it necessary that we reward you for saving Rin." Sesshomaru answered. He had been watching Kagome enchanted by her scent. It was obvious to him and all the other male demons in the room that she was in heat. "I told I do not need any reward, it was my duty as a citizen of Tokyo to help one of my own when in need." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

She then turned and headed to the kitchen. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha followed after her. As she went into the kitchen she grabbed a heating pad that was on the counter and placed it into the microwave to heat up. "Kagome we'd like to talk to you." Inuyasha said . Kagome had her back to them and the only inclination she made that she was paying attention was that she tilted her head telling them to continue.

"Kagome we know you remember us. You have to! If we remember you after 500 years, you have to remember us after only 1-2 years" Inuyasha yelled. He and the others didn't like how Kagome pretended to not know them it made them feel like all their hoping to see her again had been in vain.

Kagome glared at the tea mug in her hand. Of course she remembered. She remembered all the times he had raped her, called her a slut for being raped by another man. She remembered all the times Sesshomaru had struck her for having an individual mind and the bravery to stand up to him. Of course she remembered all the times they had together how could she forget? "Of course I remember!" she shouted turning around to show them that she had tears in her eyes. "How could I forget! No matter how hard I've tried after 2 years I still remember everything.!"

At this point in the conversation everyone in the small group had come into the kitchen. "And just when I thought I could move on and except what happened to me as the past you all came back into my life! I know my father is the devil but this is a little much don't you think!" she screamed. Inuyasha was looking at the floor ashamed at what he had done, Sesshomaru looked emotion less as usual, Sango was on the verge of tears and Miroku was looking very worried. Koga and Ayame and Kikyo were very confused.

"Oh don't give me that look Kikyo! He must have told you what he did to me!" Kagome looked at Inuyasha and saw that he was avoiding her eyes at all cost. "What did he do to you?" Ayame asked. Kagome looked at everyone, finding that no one had told them she sighed. "Alright I am going back upstairs to go to sleep, you –Kagome points at Inuyasha- will tell everyone exactly what you did to me. That goes for you as well and assuming from Inutaisho confused expression he doesn't know either so maybe you should go home and tell him. I don't want my house to be a crime scene of a murder thank you very much!"

Kagome then turned got her heat pad carried her magically ready tea upstairs and went to her room. She put the tea on the table and threw the heating pad onto the bed. She went into the bathroom and opened the mirror, and grabbed the Ibuprofen bottle. She set that on the night stand, and right beside her bed broke down crying.

Sesshomaru heard her cry from down stairs where Inuyasha was telling their father what he had done to poor Kagome. Sesshomaru successfully made his way up to 

Kagome's room. As he walked he remembered the few times he had been there. He knocked on her door and she gave a Soddy come in. He entered to see Kagome on the ground starring out her window. "Kagome?" he asked softly. She looked at him and he saw that she had been crying. Kagome smiled and turned her head back out the window and inhaled some of her cigarette. "When did you start to smoke?" he asked concerned with her health. "Do you remember the first time you hit me and I ran away?" he nodded. "Well I went to school the next day and my friend who is no longer my friend handed me one and I've been having them after my panic attacks or crying fits" she said then took another inhale of her cigarette. "Agrh!" Kagome exclaimed after she had gotten up and put her cigarette out in the ashtray. "Kagome!" Sesshomaru caught her before she feel. He put her in her bed. "Oww" Kagome complained as she placed the hot pad on her stomach. "Is there anything I can do to help?""Just hand me my pills and tea, give me a day and I'll be fine." Kagome groaned as Sesshomaru handed her the requested items she laid back in her bed and curled into the heating pad that rested on her abdomen. _'I really hate my father for giving women cramps'_ Kagome thought as she fell into unconsciousness.

Kagome's Dream:

Kagome laid there more like floated in the darkness around her. She then was turned so that she was standing on a floor. A spotlight focused on a scene of an accident and she heard a girls voice say

_Mummy...Johnny brought a gun to school  
He told his friends that it was cool  
And when he pulled the trigger back  
It shot with a great crack  
Mummy I was a good girl  
I did what I was told  
I went to school, I got straight A's, I even got the gold  
But mummy when I went to school that day, I never said goodbye  
I'm sorry mummy I had to go, but mommy please don't cry  
When Johnny shot the gun he hit me and another  
And all because he got the gun from his older brother  
Mummy please tell daddy that I love him very much  
And please tell Chris, my boyfriend, that it wasn't just a crush  
And tell my little sister that she is the only one now  
And tell my dear sweet grandmother that I'll be waiting for her now  
And tell my wonderful friends that they were always the best  
Mummy I'm not the first I'm no better than the rest  
Mummy tell my teachers I won't show up for class  
_

_And never to forget this and please don't let this pass  
Mummy why'd it have to be me no one deserves this  
Mummy warn the others, mummy I left without a kiss  
And mummy tell the doctors I know they really did try  
I think I even saw a doctor trying not to cry  
Mummy I'm slowly dying with a bullet in my chest  
But mummy please remember I'm in heaven with the rest  
Mummy I ran as fast as I could when I heard that crack  
Mummy listen to me if you would  
I wanted to go to college  
I wanted to try things that were new  
I guess I'm not going with daddy  
On that trip to the new zoo  
I wanted to get married  
I wanted to have a kid  
I wanted to be an actress  
Mummy I wanted to live  
But mummy I must go now  
The time is getting late  
Mummy tell my Chris  
I'm sorry but I had to cancel the date  
I love you mummy I always have  
I know you know it's true  
Mummy all I wanted to say is "mummy I love you"_

Kagome saw a faded image of a girl in her late teens standing a little to the left of her, she was looking at the scene. Kagome studied the girl. She found a kind heart and the wish to do good, she knew this girl belonged in heaven. "Hey" Kagome said as she stood beside her. "I'm I died?" she asked as she looked at her. Kagome hated this part of her job, getting people to move on. She hated that now- a –days- a lot of the people she had to guide were children. "Yeah you are." Kagome said her hands going into the pockets of her jeans. "Can you tell me something?" the girl asked. "Depends, I might or might not know the answer." She replied. "Can you tell me why I died? Why did god say it was my time to go?" she said as she starred at the scene the medic pulling a blanket over her head. "It isn't god that decides these things love." She said also looking at the scene. "The reason you died is because your soul came out of your body." She said turning back to the girl. "That's why you don't have a bullet wound and you really didn't feel any pain. Sorry if that disappoints you." She said with a smile. A tear fell down her check "But I never got to go to that new club!" she cried. "Hey I know a much cooler place then that." Kagome said with a smirk. "You do ?" the girl said. "Yeah follow me." And Kagome lead her to the gates of heaven. 2So is it really how everyone says?" you know all 

fluffy and awesome?" she asked. "I don't know everyone's heaven is different but I can tell you one thing you'll never believe it until you see it." Kagome said as she opened the door. "Hey thanks man you know I always thought it'd be some old saint who'd be waiting for me but you are so much cooler." She said and then she walked in.

Kagome smiled and looked at the gates one last time. 'you don't know how lucky you are to finally be at rest.' Was her last thought as she woke up to see all her old companions talking about the shooting that had happened and how one girl died. 2It's just so stupid how kids act today."Sango exclaimed. "That the gates of heaven opened so easily for you to take your rest" Kagome finished her thought out loud. Everyone looked at her. She glared and screamed "What the fuck are you doing in my room!!"

Authors note: Oh I know you love me

People to thank!!

Ellesmera08- you added me to ur alert list Thanks

Lady Tosha: Thanks for adding me to ur alert list

Theresa Renee: This is y ur my fav cuz

Simma: another review another thank you

Fk306:thanks

Anime lover:thank you

FallenAngel38 :thank you

Lynn9803: Thanks

Kamorea Chan: yeah its u again thanks

And a special thank you goes out to taken goddess not only did you review but omg u added me to ur fav author list U r now my fav reader and will probably have something dedicated to u 3

If ur pissed at me tell me if u aboslutly love me tell me if ur completely confused tell me!! Or review cause ur bored and tell me I don't really mind


	5. Sesshomaru the world's dumest smart guy

"GET OUT!!" Kagome screamed, picking up her bedside lamp and throwing it at Inuyasha and Koga who were sitting beside each other, both barely dodging it. "Kagome if you'd just here us out!" Inutaisho yelled jumping out of the way of a alarm clock torpedo. "NO! NOW GET OUT!" Kagome screamed throwing the drawer of her nightstand at Sesshomaru. "Kagome, please just listen" Sango said. "NO YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU?"Kagome screeched throwing the nightstand at Sango and Miroku. "Kagome if you'd let us say what we need to then we'll leave." Sesshomaru said. Kagome paused in her attempt to throw her desk chair at a very fast moving Koga. "Do you swear on your happiness that unless I ask you to stay, you'll leave once your done?"the chair still above her head as if it being there gave anyone an excuse to agree.

"We swear." Inuyasha said cowering behind her door. "Alright." She gently put the chair down and sat on the bed. "Well say it I have a hip hop class in like half an hour so I can give you 15 minutes." Everyone looked at everyone else. 'what happened to the kagome who'd drop everything to listen to a friend?' Sango thought. "I grew up Sango." Kagome mumbled but she heard her and stared at her. "Well Kagome I am so very sorry about how my idiot sons treated you I can't believe either of them would dare to lay a hand on a women let alone you." Inutaisho said glaring at his sons, the youngest holding his head in shame the other not even noticing the glare as he stared at a picture on Kagome's desktop. It was a picture of all of them , he remembered that day. "I accept your apology I mean it wasn't your fault at all, you didn't know." A small smile on her lips. She then got up and gathered some clothes that were sitting on her dresser. "So are you done? If this will take any longer I'm afraid I will have to be in the bathroom but don't worry I can still here you." Kagome said as she entered the bathroom. Inutaisho glared at his youngest son. Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"K-kagome. I'm so very sorry for what I've done to you, I can't even tell you how truly sorry I am. I wish there was some way to show you and make it up to you." There was a pause everyone held their breath. "Thank you Inuyasha and I'm sure that I'll find some way for you to make it up to me." Came from beyond the bathroom door. Next was Sesshomaru.

"I don't know why I should apologize I have done nothing wrong, but to escape my father's rath I am sorry for whatever it is I have done." He said smirking. The bathroom door brushed open to revile a very pissed off Kagome. "YOU ASSHOLE WHAT THE FUCK KINDA STICK IS SHOVED UP YOUR ASS!" Kagome screamed. Sesshomaru wasn't listening he was taking in Kagome's outfit. She was wearing tight spandex short shorts, a green form fitting tank top, and no socks. He was finding it very hard not to jump her. "Hey Bitch get your ass down here!" a man's voice said from outside. "Coming" Kagome shouted, then ran out of her room. Of course everyone followed, wanting to know who dared treat their Kagome in such an improper way. As they all arrived outside they were met by a surprised, the boy they thought to yell at was actually laughing at something that Kagome said.

But what surprised them most of all was they knew the man, someone they were all sure never to see again, with his hand around her was a man that like most the people there had hurt Kagome stood in a tight tank top and ripped jeans short shorts was Jakoutsu. They stared. Kagome and Jakoutsu seemed to preoccupied with what they were talking about to notice them, at least until Jakoutsu looked over Kagome's shoulder and almost screamed. Instead he groaned, and Kagome turned to see what he was groaning about. " What the fuck are THEY doing here?" he asked glaring at them. "I don't know but let's just go I mean we can't keep our boy toys waiting you know how they get when we're not there to fulfil their needs." Kagome said slyly. "Oh! Your absolutely right I mean if they don't get any then wow you'd better be ready to be in a lot of pain in the morning." He said, they both shuddered.

The others could only stare. Jakoutsu pulled out a box of cigarettes took one out and handed one to Kagome, everyone gasped (except Sesshomaru) when she took one. "Come on we'd better get going." She said as she pulled out a lighter and light her cig, throwing it to Jakoutsu he caught it light his and got in. Sango stepped up to Kagome. "Kagome you know this is bad for you." Sango was begging her through her voice to spit it out. "Sango maybe you should ask your all powerful asshole lord over there why I even started." Then she jumped into the silver Volvo. She waved as they pulled away. "We're following I presume?" Inutaisho asked, he didn't really need to though everyone was already heading for their cars. '_Poor Kagome I mean these people didn't realize they need you until you were gone, I pray you'll see that they really do love you'_ he thought with a sigh then headed to his own car.

It didn't take them long to catch up with the Volvo. Then it was maybe 10 minutes to get to where they were headed. When they got there the two were already inside. Music blaring out of the small studio. They then heard Kagome's name being chanted. They looked at each other then entered. They were met by a stage that Kagome was now standing on. "Ok before we get started I guess I could sing one song." She said smiling. "Alright this song is dedicated to my jerk of an ex-boyfriend" everyone booed at this " it's entitled Fuck you right back." Every one cheered.

Oh oh  
oooh  
no no no

(You know there's two sides to every story)

See I don't know why you cryin' like a bitch  
talkin' shit like a snitch  
Why you write a song 'bout me  
If you really didn't care  
You wouldn't wanna share  
Tellin' everybody just how you feel

×CHORUS×  
Fuck What I did, was your fault somehow  
Fuck the presents, I threw all that shit out  
Fuck all the cryin' it didn't mean jack  
Well guess what yo, fuck you right back

Fuck what I did was your fault somehow  
Fuck the presents, I threw all that shit out  
Fuck all the cryin' it didn't mean jack  
well guess what yo, fuck you right back

You thought you could really make me moan  
I had better sex all alone (ha ha ha ha)  
I had to do your friend  
now you want me to come back  
you must be smokin' crack  
I'm goin' elsewhere and that's a fact

Fuck all those nights I moaned real loud  
fuck it, I faked it, aren't you proud?  
fuck all those nights you thought you broke my back  
well guess what Joe, your sex was wack

Fuck all those nights I moaned real loud  
fuck it, I faked it, aren't you proud?  
fuck all those nights you thought you broke my back  
well guess what your, your sex was wack

ooh ooh  
uh uh yea

ooh ooh  
uh uh yea

ooh ooh  
uh uh yea

ooh ooh  
uh uh yea

You questioned did I care  
maybe I would have if woulda come to me  
now it's over  
but I do admit I'm glad I didn't catch your crabs  
I can't sweat that cause I'm not your hoe

CHORUS  
fuck What I did, was your fault somehow  
fuck the presents, I threw all that shit out  
Fuck all the cryin it didn't mean jack  
well guess what yo, fuck you right back

ooh ooh  
uh uh yea ooh ooh  
uh uh yea ooh ooh  
uh uh yea ooh ooh  
uh uh yea(you made me do this)

The room went crazy. "Ok well if you all promise to pay extra attention I'll sing two more songs" Kagome said a smile on her face. A rather loud Yes, came from the audience. "Well alright so this next song is called Break away and it's dedicated to my family."

Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I just stared out my window  
Dreaming of a could-be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)

Trying not to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray (I would pray)  
I could breakaway

Chorus:  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes till' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway

Chorus:  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes till' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Building with a hundred floors  
swinging 'round revolving doors."  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

A couple of girls were crying. Now this next song is called-" Kagome was interrupted by the wall behind her being blown up. A man dressed in all black came through the hole. "Hello my love did you miss me?" he said as he looked at her his blood red eyes filling with a bunch of bad emotions. "Lucifer!" Kagome cried, tears falling down her face. !"I have come to take you home, my wife.!"

Author's note: MWHAHAHA I'm so evil. Don't worry everything will be fine, or will it?

People to thank:

Simma- u r jut amazing thank u for taying ith my tory o far

Fk 306 animelover- Im sooo sorry I spelt ur name wrong!! But I thank u for reviewing.

Sugar0o – ok if ur not car aim sorry if u r thank u u rox either way


	6. love me I updated

"What are you doing here?" Kagome cried. "I'm here to finally take you home." Lucifer said his blood red eyes looking at her hungrily. "I would never go back there when it was your soul that got me here." Kagome whispered. "Ah Kagome you never change do you? Always sacrificing yourself for others. It didn't do you any good this time did it?" He said looking at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. He walked up and placed his hand under Kagome's chin. Tears ran like a waterfall down Kagome's face. "I can make it all better Kagome I can make you forget them, I can bring it all back. I can make it so it was just like it used to be just me and you" his voice very seductive. Then he bent his head so his mouth was right beside her ear. He said something the others couldn't hear, but it clearly pissed Kagome off. Her mark appeared and she shoved him away. "You are not the man I once knew! " she screamed. She threw a black energy orb at him. "You cannot escape your fate my dearest Kagome. One day I will have you for myself.". With that aid he vanished. Kagome starred at the spot he had last occupied. All the while Sango had been edging forward to comfort her. Kagome then suddenly came back to her sense and screamed. "You Fucking Asshole! How Dare you think I'll have SEX with you!" everyone was startled into speechlessness. Then Jakoutsu laughed. Kagome turned and glared at him, he stopped laughing. She took in a deep breath and held it for a minute, after she exhaled, with that her markings also disappeared. "Kagome ." Sango .

"That fucking jerk! My god he's almost as bad as him!" Kagome said jutting her thumb in Sesshomaru's direction. Inuyasha snorted at this comment, Sesshomaru shot him a death glare. "Ok let's not start ripping each other's heads off." Inutaisho said raising his hands. "Now Kagome the way I see it something bad is going to happen, and soon. I think you owe everyone here and explanation." He said giving her a small smile.

Kagome looked around the room at her old traveling companion. Her eye first landed on Ayame, who never held anything against her. She only wanted Koga and Kagome had been in the way, but once she found that Kagome did not love him she held nothing but affection for the young mioko. Net her eye fell upon Koga. This man had felt love for her, once he mistook for a lover love, now saw her as nothing more than his little sister. Next Miroku, thought he acted like a pervert he a like an older brother to her. Sango, her closest friend. She had always been there for her. Then Kikyo, the woman had once been her revival in love. No she had always been a mentor for Kagome. Inuyasha came into her eye sight next. He was the boy who had been with her the entire time, from beginning to end. Then Inutaisho, the man she had sent time and again to the in-between world, only to have him resurrected again. Then finally Sesshomaru. This man had hurt her the most, not because he had just raped her, but he had raped her after building a bond with her. A bond she had called love.

Could she really open herself up to these people again? Tell them her darkest, deepest secrets. As she looked at her old family, she knew the answer. "Alright" she replied. "Not here though, at my house." She said looking away at the hole in the wall. Everyone agreed. "Let's go I want to hear this." Inuyasha said. So everyone went to their respected cars.

They all followed Kagome back to her house but when they arrived and new piece of the puzzles was reviled. "Ok so if you guys will wait in the living room I'll go and change then I'll-" Kagome was cut off by the front door being slammed open on two small silver strikes charged at her, causing her to fall over. "We missed you!" two high pitched voices cried. "I missed you as well" Kagome cried , hugging the 2 small bundles in her arms. Everyone starred while Kagome wrestled with the children they had never met "Okay, there are people I need to introduce you to." Kagome said from the bottom of the 2-people pile up."Okay! " They cried. "Well this is Ying and this is Yang." Kagome stood as the children got off her. "And these are my friends that I used to travel with." She introduce the group who were all starring at the children with puzzled looks. Ying was a girl with beautiful mid-night blue hair, much like kagome's with silver streaks. She had the most beautiful features any of the group had seen. A mixture of Kagome's and Sesshomaru's faces. She had blues eyes with flex of gold in them. The group could also tell that both kids were full blooded demons. The boy yang looked identical to his sister, just his features were more boyish. His hair was silver with mid-night blue streaks. His eyes were gold with flex of blue in them. If Sesshomaru and Kagome had kids, The group thought, this is what they would look like. Pointing to each in turn, Kagome introduced each friend. "that's Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Koga." As she said their name the children gave the person a hug. "Inutaisho, Kikyo, Inuyasha." Taking a breath. "And that is Sesshomaru." The children went to give him a hug, but, Ying kicked him in the groin and when he doubled over Yang kicked him in the head, causing him to fall on his butt. "okay you two I'll come back home in a few hours after I've changed and when I get back I expect you to be in bed and asleep!" Kagome told her children. "Yes Mama" the two twins saluted.

Kagome entered the shrine and went up into her room and changed. Meanwhile everyone waited downstairs in the living room for Kagome to come back. "She's certainly changed from what I remember." Ayame said. "Well I'd think all of us would change if you went through what we put her through. I for one wouldn't have even been alive this long." Kikyo said with a hint of pride but mostly regret laced in her voice.

"I wonder which of my son's is the father of those adorable children."Inutaisho said. "Most likely Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said. Everyone gave him a question mark look. "He was the last one to rut with her." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Your right on the fact he's the father but he was not the last person I've had sex with you know." Kagome said from her place leaning on the door frame that lead to the main hallway. She was wearing yellow skinny jeans, a red t-shirt that read 'Once a whore, your nothing more. I'm sorry girl but that will never change.' In dark green letters. She was wearing a hooded sweater that was a dark green. She completed the look with a high pony tail and red high tops.

"If you want the answers to your questions you'd better follow me." Kagome said as she got off the door frame and walked outside. When everyone got outside Kagome turned to face them a smirk on her face. "I've always wanted to do this." She said confusing everybody. "Just try and keep up." Kagome said. Everyone laughed. "If I remember right you were always the slow one." Miroku said. "Well that was before I was able to travel at the speed of light." Kagome said with a smile. And she took off in the direction of the well house, but when she got to it she jump over it and kept going.

They ran for 3 hours, finally Kagome came to a sudden halt. "I can't believe you're not out of breath" Koga said as he was on his knees praying that oxygen would return to his lungs. "I'm not a mortal anymore restrictions like that no longer effect me." Kagome said as she looked for something. Sesshomaru was about to ask her what she was looking for , when she smiled and turned to the group. "I'm about to show the place where I came to earth. You must never return here unless I come with you or tell you to come alright." She said everyone nodded. "Very well." Kagome then said a word from a language that had died long before the mortal race was created. "Mkaire" Kagome yelled out, and before them appeared a stone tomb. Kagome took out a blade and cut a deep gash in her hand. She then placed her bleeding hand against the door of the tomb and it opened. "I wish to show you where I brought God's son into the world." Kagome said and stepped into the tomb everyone followed. But nothing could have prepaid them for what lay behind that door.

AN: MWHAHAHAHAA I'm so evil…. And sorry my keyboard stopped working so I had to get it fixed sorry I'll update as soon as I can

People to thank:

I know there are tons of people but I lost the sheet… but thank you all of you who reviewed and/or added me to a list of some sort thank you


	7. this is me being a bitch

As the group stepped through the tomb only to find dusty stairs all the demons had to cover their noses due to the smell coming up from the bottom. "What the hell is that scent! It's like rotting corpse someone fed rotten eggs to!" Inuyasha complained.

"Come now Inuyasha all it is are the rotting corpses of the people I once was." Kagome said turning her head to look over at him over her shoulder. Her smile was so fake it scared everyone behind her.

They could only stare at her back in pure terror. They kept going down the stairs, until after what felt like an eternity they finally made it to the bottom. Kagome paused, all the demons smelt tears. "Why is it... that ... you had to be here to?" Kagome asked in a very quiet, small voice. "Kagome?" Kikyo asked. "Huh? Oh sorry about that." Kagome said wiping her tears and smiling.

"Ok so what was that word...?" Kagome said putting her left index finger on her lower lip. "Oh yeah!" she said with a snap of her finger. "Hey do you want to know something cool!" everyone stared at her sudden mood swing. "At the end of every pray there is one word. That word is what brought me to my mother, made me fall asleep, brought me to hell, made me human, made me love. But the coolest thing of all is that, that word was the last word I ever heard in all of my forms." Kagome said turning back around to face complete blackness. "Amen."

As soon as she said that there was a flash of light. The light reviled a long hallway with glass cases, and in between those cases were torch lighting the way. "Would you like to come and see what kind of people I've been in my past lives?" Kagome said spinning to face her friends.

"Kagome we have existed so much longer then you. I doubt anyone here cares." Sesshomaru said kindly (AN: SHOCK!!) "I've existed at least 20 times longer than your family line has come into being, Sesshomaru." Kagome said turning back to the hallway.

"I mean I was the one whom helped bring your ancestors to power." She said still facing the hallway looking into one of the glass cases. Inutaisho looked at the figure in the glass case. It was a medium sized white dog. "Why is there a dog in there?" Inutaisho asked.

"That was the dog that saved your ancestors lives, and the one they thought of when asked what their demon form would be." She said. "Wow" Miroku said.

She looked back at Miroku. "I was someone significant in all your lives." She said. "I was the creator of all your families lines. I was the dog of the Taisho's, I was Midoriko for Sango and Kikyo's line, I was the angel of god for Izayoi's clan. Everyone here and everyone we've traveled with has been somehow created because of something I did." Kagome said looking at a glass case each time she introduced someone.

"But that's Emilia Air -heart, and isn't that queen Mary?" Sesshomaru said. "I was usually a very influential person. When I was younger my mother would take me to look at the world as it was forming and she'd whisper in my ear. "That is your playing ground my love me and your father are making it just for you." And until I was about 6 I believed her." Kagome said.

"Why'd you stop believing?" Izayoi asked. "Hell can be a harsh place." Kagome mumbled. "What was that?" Inuyasha asked. "Nothing." Kagome stated. "Okay so this is your last chance. Do all of you really want to know all there is to know about me? Cause this could be a little gory and kinda bad, with a few ... rape scenes."Kagome kinda well cried. (AN: this is your warning by the way)

"Kagome we've known you for awhile I mean like two maybe three years of your life! We know practically everything about you." Sango stated. Kagome laughed. "I'm 18 billion years old, I think 2 or 3 years of mortal time won't affect me much." Kagome laughed.

"Well how about you follow me and we can get this over with." She was serious out of nowhere and turned on her heel and marched to the end of the hallway, and opened the door at the end of it.

"Kagome it has been nearly a thousand years since you last entered here! What do I owe the pleasure for?" an old man said. "Opa!" Kagome cried. The man hugged the girl. "Oh my dear little granddaughter how good it is to see you." The man said smiling.

"Opa I have brought some friends." Kagome said gesturing to the people behind her. "Ah so your finally telling them. I'm very pleased to finally meet my granddaughters friends." The man said smiling at the others.

"Um, Kagome, how can he be your grandfather when..you're like older then the earth?" Inuyasha said.

"Well he's not really my grandfather, as a matter of fact he doesn't actually exists." Kagome said with a finger on the corner of her mouth. Sesshomaru couldn't help but notice how cute she looked.

"I'm here for the only purpose to guide and remember for my dear granddaughter." He said.

"Remember?" Inutaisho said.

"Every time I become a new person my grandfather comes and explains who and what I am and what I did in my pervious life. He also unleashes my powers so at the right moment I can tap into them." Kagome explained.

"Well it took you long enough this time!" Inuyasha stated. Kikyo hit him over the head. "Well actually due to her fulfilling the first miracle I couldn't find her." Her Opa said. "So in fact it was your fault little brother." Sesshomaru said smugly.

"Yours too." Kagome barked out.

"Eh?" everyone turned only to see her taking off her clothes. "Um Kagome?" Ayame said. "You guys had better take of your designer brand clothes unless you want them ruined." Kagome said while taking off her shirt, reviling a black halter bikini. Sesshomaru couldn't help but get aroused. "God I know dog's are horny but the thoughts going through your head are indeed past that."Kagome said. Sesshomaru froze. Then a rather large white dog passed him. He felt a familiar presents in that dog. "I cannot help wanting what was mine so long ago." The dog said. "What the fuck does that dog mean!?" Inuyasha shouted. The dog growled at him. "Wow Inuyasha I didn't think you had the balls to take on the starter of your own family or are you just really that stupid?" Kagome laughed.

"Well my love the path is coming would you like to ride me for safe passage?" the dog asked. "No " Kagome said. Then they all heard the roar of thousands of gallons of water rushing their way. "Here we go" Kagome said as everyone braced themselves for impact. But it never came. Instead they fell.

Then just when they thought they would never stop falling, they saw a bright light just below them, and they fell right into it. When they awoke they found themselves in a field. The grass was soft, and an emerald green. The sky was a crystal blue that went on forever. Everyone felt content and at peace. Then they heard a voice. "You'll never be able to catch me!" A small child's voice cried. They all turned and saw Kagome sitting on the hill behind them starring down at something. They approached her.

"You wanted to know my past so here it is, right now you're in a place that only the dead and spiritually gifted can come." (An: Heaven) "This is the first time I ever found love in someone other than my family." She said looking down at a 12year old version of herself.

There running after her was a boy that appeared to be about 15. Unlike Kagome (An: Until I say we looked over at Kagome, I'm referring to the little Kagome.) he was actually trying to catch her, while Kagome was just playing with him. Then the boy tackled her, and straddled her. "Ah ha I got you now my princess, what shall I do to you now that I have you?" he asked in a somewhat evil voice. Kagome looked at him "How about you set me free?" she asked. "No, but I think I will kiss you." Then he leaned down and gave her a sweet passionate kiss.

We looked over at Kagome, she was standing and had a few tears falling down her face. "Lucifer." She whispered. "I loved him with my entire being, we were the only two pure beings in the whole existence of reality to love each other with such passion. We would go down to earth and make love as humans, then we would die in each other's arms only to awake in them in heaven. It felt like nothing could tear us apart. Though in the human world we were actually maybe six at the time, we made love for many millennia, holding each other each time another millennia came. But the rule that my parents set for the mortal world eventually applied to us. Nothing can last forever. And our love no matter how strong we thought it was didn't survive." Kagome said starring at the children still making out.

"I was forced , after living and loving in heaven for more than six million years, to go to hell." Kagome stated turning away from the scene in front of her knowing it would end in tragedy. "We knew that I'd come back at one point to visit just as I had visited my father. But when I got to hell I knew that I would never again have his heart to hold. It was almost as if the moment I lost true sight of him, I lost my desire to make him mine. He was my best friend and at one point my lover. But I couldn't seem to feel that yearning for him. And I knew we were never destined to become what the angles call Mei, or bonded hearts. I cried for a week. My father came up to me after I was done and told me that the peace and love I was so accustomed to would not be found here. My father is a kind man who knew that there were people in this world that could not accept my mother's grace. So he created a place for the damned to reside. My father then told me that I was to accompany him to meet with a few of his subjects. " Kagome closed her eyes.

"It was the scariest thing I had ever seen. We thought Naraku was bad, he looked like a kitten compared to those guys. (AN: O.o that's really scary) Anyway, I had a very tough time, my father told me that I needed to learn how to use my powers. For the next 6 years I never thought of my mother, Lucifer, his lover, not even earth my sanctuary. I was so focused on becoming the best I could, It wasn't until seven years passed that I felt it." She paused.

Sesshomaru stepped toward her. "Kagome?"

"I felt the very ground of my mind crumbling. As if everything I had once known was gone. My father came to me and said that if I so chose I could remain there forever." She turned to them. "You don't know how frightened I was when the thought actually appealed to me."Kagome said looking away again. This time the scene change. They were surrounded by fire. There stood the same girl they had seen from before, except she had Kagome's demon markings and her clothes were tattered , black and torn.

Kagome looked so small and afraid. It took all of Sesshomaru's strength to remind himself that she was here safe and sound. But when he looked at the real Kagome he wasn't so sure she was sound. She looked as if she'd like to find the nearest cliff or sharp object and fling herself off/on it.

"Well I said I'd like to see mom and him. He smiled and nodded. His main general didn't like that very much. He had seen my power and was convinced if I went back to heaven I would become their weapon against them. So he chained me in his palace while the guide to heaven came for me. Of course when she came back empty handed, Lucifer took that really bad. He came down to hell and came before the man who had me captured, he always knew where I was." A single tear fell from her eye.

"He offered himself to the man in my stead. The man told him he could not release me to heaven, so he gave me to earth. I saw him taint Lucifer's soul. When I died the first time, I thought surly I'll be able to save him. But I was merely brought back into a different form, each time I noticed a horrible injustice done to someone I had to change it. So that became my mission, my grandfather would remind me of it every time I came back." Kagome turned and looked at each of her friends. "That's probably what drew me to all of you, the fact that every single one of you have had the most horrible injustices done to them. But, before I met any of you I met Theresa. "

The scene changed to one of a forest each person was very familiar with.

AN: mwhahahaahah yes im leaving it at that cause im that cool lol ok people i have to thank ^.^

Eternal cosmic sailor Saturn – thank you for your review ad you added me to ur alert list! Cool ^.^

Simma- Again thank you for the review i was very touched lol ^.^

Iyuker- my keyboard fixed itself it was really scary but thanks for ur review. ^.^

Kamorea chan- thank u for ur review ^.^

Zeldasweetness- thanks for adding me to ur alert list^.^

Shadow Hidden By The Moon- thanks for adding me to ur alert list^.^

Rajani Devi Lakshim – thanks for adding me to ur alert list ^.^

If you want to be thanked or have questions send me a review ^.^

Oh yes I'm sorry it took so long but school and my boyfriend have been keeping me really busy! I'll update as soon as possible


	8. aw feel the love yeah right

**An: there is going to be a rape scene in this chapter so consider your selves warned. **

There lying on the floor was a young woman, no older than 15 or 16. She appeared to have been in a fight, her clothes were torn and bloodied, her arm was at a strange angle from her body. They all watched as the young girl slowly bled to death, but just as the last drop was shed there was a bright flash of green light. Beside the now dead girl was another woman around the age of 17. She stared down at the other girl. "This is not the day for you to give in to the demons that haunt you, child. Fight the hell that wages behind your eyes." The older girl whispered.

The younger girl laid motionless for a few breaths then her fingers of her right hand twitched. The older girl smiled. "That's it! Fight!" the older girl cheered.

The younger girl groaned. "Here I will take you to my village little angel." The older girl said as she picked up the younger girl.

The scene changed. Now they saw the younger girl lying in what appeared to be a newer version of Keade's home. "Where am I?" the girl asked. "At my home." Another female voice answered.

"Who are you?" the girl asked. "Oh, how rude of me, I am the priestess of the Eastern province, Theresa." She said with a small smile. "I am Kagome" the other said. "Oh don't worry my dear I've known who you are my entire life." Theresa said.

Then it was as if someone hit the fast forward button. When the scene finally came into focus, Kagome was healed and would be leaving the next day. "We'll miss you Lady Kagome" the village kids cried. " I will stop by whenever I am in the east to see all of you again." Kagome promised. All the children smiled.

"Lady Kagome!" a voice called out on the day Kagome was to leave. "Yes Lady Theresa?" Kagome called back.

"Before you leave I would like to read you your future." The woman said. "Very well." Kagome replied.

The scene changed, they were now back in the hut. There sat Kagome and Theresa. Theresa had some cards placed in front of her and she was slowly turning them over. A frown appeared on Theresa's face as she read the meaning of the cards to herself. "Is something the matter?" Kagome asked.

"No my dear, it's just that my mother was a very powerful physic and once she told me, on her deathbed actually, that if I were to ever encounter this reading I had to tell the person the prophecy." Theresa explained.

"Is that why you said you had known me your entire life?"Kagome questioned. "No, and that is something I will never be able to tell you." Theresa stated. Kagome nodded.

"Now for the prophecy." Theresa stated. The group looked at the Kagome who was showing these images to them. "Are you ready?" she asked them. "Of course. We have all been waiting 500 years to get some answers from you, you'd better expect were ready for them." Inuyasha nearly yelled with a huge smirk.

"Alright but any of you puck do it facing away from me." She said then turned back to the scene.

Theresa opened the book and read.

"Many years before the birth of man, a small child was born. This child was a very special child. Her parents were both polar opposites, one known to be good, the other known to be evil. But in a twist of fate they fell in to the most purest emotion, they fell in love. God and the Devil brought together by the most beautiful and basic feeling in the entire cosmos. When their child was born, they decided it was time to create the Earth. It is said that only they know the reason for creating the universe, but they did. As they looked down on their creation, they watched as their child played and ran with its friends. But in the beings they saw a flaw. The darkness that had never been seen, could so easily seek into their creation's hearts'. They looked at their child and saw that the darkness tried to invaded it but to their relief and surprise their child not only defeated it from its own heart but the hearts of those around it. The young couple then decided to consult the fates. The fates looked at the child and spoke this prophecy

_**This child will experience the true wonders of the world you created.**_

_**The child will then experience all that you wish to protect it from.**_

_**Heart break, death, famine, thirst and damnation.**_

_**This child will save all, at the ultimate cost.**_

_**When it grow to its final stage of life, five miracles will be brought to pass.**_

_**It will pass the only barrier that neither of you can pass,**_

_**It will make the unlovable to fall in love,**_

_**It will bring into the world two opposites together,**_

_**It will abolish all darkness in the hearts of the Earth.**_

_**The last is one miracle that not even we the fates can for see. **_

And so the child will fight the greatest force in the entire world. Hell itself." Theresa closed the book, and the group watching this was suddenly forced back into the real world.

They stared at Kagome whom was putting her clothes back on.

"Kagome.. what did the fates mean it will save all at the ultimate cost?" Sango asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure I'll find out soon." She said as she pulled her shirt back on. "What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's already started hasn't it?" Inutaisho asked. Kagome finally looked at them.

"The only barrier that my parents cannot cross is time." They all looked at each other realizing that the fact she met them was a miracle. "None of you were supposed to meet with another, Inuyasha you'd have never been freed from that tree if it hadn't been for me, then Kikyo wouldn't had been brought back and you would have never mated to each other. Miroku you were to have died in your search for Naraku if not for me speeding up Naraku's death. Sango you'd have died from you wounds if not for me treating you. Inutaisho your situation is kinda obvious. Rin would have died if not for me healing her that time she was sick. If I wasn't around Sesshomaru would have died from the great war between demons and humans." Everyone was silent. "There was never a war against humans and demons!" Koga stated.

Kagome laughed. "Only because I showed that demons and humans could live together in peace." She said.

It was then that everyone saw how truly blessed they were to have had met her.

"Then I brought my twins into the world. If you haven't noticed they're the exact opposite of each other. See only two more to go." She said with a single tear falling down her face. "Anyway I doubt we'll see each other again, I'll be going to college at Heaven Academy so I wouldn't have all the much time to see any of you." She said as she turned to walk back outside. They followed already dressed.

She turned back to them. "Kagome me Miroku, Kikyo, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Jaken teach at Heaven academy, Inutaisho is the principal and Izayoi is the vice-principal." Sango said. Kagome's eyes widened. _Damnit ! I thought I'd be able to escape them by going to school. _Kagome thought. "Joy" she groaned. Everyone gave her confused looks. "I guess I'll see you later then." She said then ran for it.

Kagome made it home in time to have supper and tuck the twins into bed, then go to bed herself.

But due to her reminiscing earlier that day Kagome's dreams were not at all pleasant.

_Kagome opened her eyes. Though it was very dark she knew exactly where she was. She was in the dungeon of the Western castle where, not of her own doing, she spent most of her time when she had been one of Sesshomaru's 'personal' servants. She tried to move her arms, but found they were chained above her head. 'he only ever did that once... and that was the first time we' Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when the door to the cell was thrown open and a very pissed off Lord Sesshomaru entered. Heading straight for her. 'OH FUCK' she stated in her head. When Sesshomaru was just a few inches away from her, he brought his hand up as if examining his nails, and slapped her so hard she saw stars. "You foolish Miko. Did you actually think that you could go home and not have this Sesshomaru come back for you. You will accept the fact that you now belong to me and me alone. You have no more family, your only goal in life from now on is to please me. Do you understand.?" He asked. 'Oh yeah that was the visit where I learned who I really am. Oh this is not going to be pretty.' Kagome thought as she felt her temper build. "I belong to no man especially not some selfish pigheaded half demon pretending to be a demon lord!" Kagome growled at him._

_He took a step back. "Pity you can't see things my way, I thought that since it's your dream I could make it pleasurable. But you leave me no choice. The face of Sesshomaru fell, and there stood Lucifer. 'no' she screamed as he grabbed her legs, somehow her pants had gone missing. 'Lucifer I beg you, Helen is up in heaven waiting for you, I'm begging you return to her and the life you are truly destined for!' her gave a sly grin. 'I have watched your dreams Kagome how come whenever you dream about the man I was not five minutes ago you wake up and have to pleasure yourself? Could you have found __**him**__? The one man how'll bring you back from oblivion?' he stared at her. She looked surprised. 'Did yo honestly think I didn't know? Unlike this Sesshomaru character I know the whole thing! Like how the ultimate price is your human soul and how if you actually ever met your __**soul mate**__ he would save you from staying there forever.' He had been softly speaking to her and rubbing her hair. Out of nowhere he jerked her hair forcing her to cry out in pain. 'WELL I'M HERE TO TELL YOU THAT UNLESS IT'S ME NO ONE WILL EVER HAVE YOU. YOU STUPID, WEAK, PATHETIC MIKO' for the insults he had turned into Sesshomaru. _

She woke up and cried. She felt so pathetic, but at the moment she could only think of one thing. '_I hate all men except my son and brother!'_

With that as her new mantra and a vow to not get involved with any more men she lulled herself to sleep.

A.N- Well now were almost back to square one with Kagome... sucks doesn't it oh well

People to Thank

DarkKunoichi15- thanks for putting me on your alert list ^^

Inuluvur5- thanks for your review I found it very amusing and for adding me to your alert list ^^

Inulover1- i find it really amusing how I have two inulovers reviewing me haha thanks for adding me to your alert list ^^

Taeniaea- Aw I feel loved that you's add me to two alert list and you reviewed thanks^^

Maire53- thank you so very much for your review and adding me to your alert list ^^

Nakuya-hime- thanks for adding me to your alert list i appreciate it ^^

Condorfan- you asked for more so here it is thanks for reviewing and adding me to your alert list ^^

And to my most dedicated fan Theresa Renee who has been there since the diaper stage I thank you my dear cousin^^

But there are two very special people I have to mention alice's sister and ChojisGirl these two wonderful people put this story as one of their favourites and that makes me feel empowered and gives me and itch to do more typing so thank you girls^^

Any way if you had a problem or are confused or know of something that will make this a better story for you i suggest you hit that review button and tell/ask me

Well tata for now

Marymountgirl101


	9. school? hell no!

**Kagome stared up at the beautiful English building and came to a sudden decision. **_**'Why the hell am I going to university when I own half of the most prestigious dance school in all of Japan?' **_**So Kagome turned and went to the parking lot, got into her car and drove away from Heaven academy. Little did she know that a certain silver haired man had been watching her, the whole the time, begging her to come into the building. **_**'My lovely Kagome so many years I have waited to see you again, to hold you and call you mine. Nothing will stop me from having you again, this I swear'. **_

Kagome entered the dance studio later that day, the beginner adult class was starting that day and she was a little nervous. Not only would she have to start from the beginning but she would be teaching people who could be nearly twice her age! As she opened the door to the studio, the group of people in front of her left her jaw hanging.

There they were, all of her old traveling buddies. Shippo and Rin include this time. There were a few other adults there, but her group made up the majority of the class. It took her a few minutes to get her act together before she spoke.

"Alright listen up everybody! My name is Kagome, I will be your instructor and I am going to take the liberty that you signed up for this course you want to get into shape." She paused and everyone nodded their heads, her group did so with smirks on their faces.

"Well be assured you will get into shape and learn a few dance moves on the way! But be prepared, you're going to go through hell and back before the residual at the end of the year, and yes! I am expecting you to participate!"

She received an all around groan.

"Now, now cheer up everyone! Go home tonight and take a nice hot bath, have some hot tea and some aspirin; you should be fine the next morning. If not, and you find yourself unable to move that, my dear pupils is your own undoing. I just can't wait to see how many of you actually survive, or if in fact all of you chicken out before the month is out." She said the last part while looking directly at her old traveling partners.

She winked at them, the y got the message, and a challenge had been laid out.

For the first half hour she had them doing a basic warm-up. At the beginning she just had them reaching to the side or touching their toes, but then things got interesting. Almost everyone in the class could do those stretches with little difficulties, so she made them do a jump or stay in that position for a much longer period of time. She then started the cardio workout, which brought her companion's egos down a couple notches. By the end of it, everyone was panting heavily.

"5 minute break everyone!" She then walked up to her old group.

"You know stalking is a criminal offense punishable by law right?" She looked at each and everyone one of their slightly reddened faces.

"OH my, the group that always complained of my inability to keep up is out of breath from a simple cardio and stretching drill. I'll hate to see how you are when I get my play mate in here to help with the fun." She turned away from them so she could go get her favorite dance student.

About 5 minutes later Kagome reappeared followed by a very familiar band of seven leader.

"Alright everyone, with the help of my partner Bankoutsu here I'm going to show you the routine you will be learning and perfecting over the cores of the next 2 weeks."

Kagome walked over to the stereo and pressed a button. She then went to the middle of the floor.

Here I stand, helpless and left for dead.  
(Bankoutsu stepped on stage as Kagome lay on the floor)  
Close your eyes, so many days go by.  
Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right.  
(Bankoutsu stepped over her so she was in between his legs and picked her up by her arm and placed her on her feet then he looked down at the floor)  
I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.  
(They both reached out and then bent backwards almost touching the floor. They both straighten then he reached out to Kagome but she turned away)  
I won't stay long, in this world so wrong.  
(Bankoutsu turned away as f hurt. But Kagome touched his shoulder)  
_[Chorus:] _  
Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?  
(Bankoutsu turned around and the couple started to waltz)  
Trembling, crawling across my skin.  
Feeling your cold dead eyes,

Stealing the life of mine.  
(Bankoutsu and Kagome fell apart only to synchronize their dance moves. They stood on the balls of their feet and hugged themselves, and then they were down in a deep squat and reaching out towards the audience. Bankoutsu tumbled forward onto his back, while Kagome kicked her leg away from Bankoutsu and around herself. She ended up in the splits, she then rolled onto her back, at the same time as Bankoutsu)  
I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.  
(Bankoutsu jumped up so he was standing and again was over top of Kagome.  
I won't last long, in this world so wrong.  
(She reached up for him and he grabbed both her hands, she was flung onto his back, but she did the splits in mid-air and she came around his front wrapping her legs around him and leaning back.)  
_[Chorus] (He placed her on the ground and they once again started to waltz)_

Hold on. Hold on.  
(Kagome broke away from Bankoutsu, as if in fear of him.)  
_[Chorus]_  
(Bankoutsu once again grabbed her but as they waltz this time, Kagome 'fought' him. But with each twirl she appeared to be growing weaker and weaker. Until Bankoutsu was holding her up as he danced with her)  
Hold on. Hold on.  
(He dipped her non-moving body over his arm; he touched her neck, almost like a lover)  
Goodbye.  
(He laid her on the ground just like in the beginning of the dance and walked of the stage)

It was quite in the dance studio for a total count of three, then the small group erupted into cheers and clapping. Kagome looked up at them with an evil grin and Bankoutsu said "I wouldn't be applauding if you knew how much pain, torture and all around agony you have to go through to get that routine up to her expectation." Bankoutsu groaned along with the class at the reminder all how much his muscles hurt at the end of some of his first classes.

"Yeah, but it's not all bad. I mean just look at that damn fine ass it gave you!" to emphasize her point she slapped his ass hard enough to make a sound through his sweat pants.

"Hm, and yet this 'fine ass' still has yet to get you into my bed." Bankoutsu was about to smirk, but Kagome beat him to it.

"Oh my dear I would do you in a heartbeat but, Jakoutsu and I swore an oath never to fuck another's' guy unless it was in a threesome. Now go work on your solo it is in no way ready for comp next month!"

With that statement Bank left, to go and train like he had been doing before she had come and asked for his help.

"Alright everyone here we go! We are going to start with the lifts seeing as you need the most practice with them. The rest of the dance is really just steps artfully put to music. Now that I've said that I wish to remind you that dance is full of emotion and not just well motion. With each step, lift, or jump you take you must do so with the emotion you wish to portray filling your heart. This dance for example, is filled at first with: love, then with confusion, then anger, and finally fear. If you noticed at the end I went limp, that was me dying. It is a lot harder than it looks, just keep that in mind."

**½ an hour later…**

"I don't think I can drive home." Inuyasha said as he looked at Kagome.

"Sure you can! Just get up off my floor walk to your car and go home!" Kagome said in all too cheer voice.

"No, I think we may have to call our driver."Miroku stated from his place on the ground beside Inuyasha as well as Koga, Ayame, Sango, Kikkyo, Rin and Shippo.

"Well there is a problem seeing as we don't have enough seatbelts for everyone. Rin, Shippo and Sango walked here from school, as did myself and father. One of us will have to get a ride from someone else or, take the bus." Sesshomaru pointed out.

Everyone looked at each other. No one knew anyone who would come pick them up this late or this far out of their way. Kagome looked at them all and sighed.

"Alright I'll drive one of you home after I close up, decided amongst yourselves who that'll be because I have some competition students to o kick out so I can close up." She turned and walked out of the studio to another floor above them where late night practices where going on.

"I shall go with Kagome." Sesshomaru spoke once she left the room.

"Oh and how did you come to this decision?" Inutashio asked his eldest.

"You all have to go to work fairly early tomorrow morning, I however, do not." That was all the explaining they would receive.

"He has a point you know. We all have to get up for the staff meeting tomorrow, since Sesshomaru has decided to resign from teaching for a while, he doesn't have to be up until much later." Kikkyo pointed out.

Everyone, even the boys, reluctantly agreed that Sesshomaru would go with Kagome. As they decided this Kagome came back into the studio.

"So who's riding with me?" She looked at the girls and Miroku, Koga and Inuyasha.

"I am" Not expecting Sesshomaru to answer Kagome turned and faced him.

She looked him up and down, when she found nothing wrong she shrugged. "Alright, now get out except you; you can help me close up."

The rest of the group left the two alone in the dance studio.

"How may I be of assistants?"

"Sweep, I'll wipe down the mirrors." After handing him a broom, Kagome grab a rag and a bottle of Windex and set to work.

"How did you come to being a dance teacher?" It was after they had cleaned the studio and they were checking the others for any more students when Sesshomaru broke the silence.

"Sesshomaru what did I do before I joined Inuyasha on that quest?" Was her reply.

Sesshomaru thought about it, and he came to an eerie conclusion. He had no idea, he knew she hadn't always traveled with him, but back then he didn't really find a reason to care.

"You don't know do you. Well I was training for the Olympics, figure skating and gymnastics. I would have been the only person ever to qualify for both teams. Dance really helped me meld those two together. See that was the one thing I never really got over about all of you. None of you ever asked me what I had put on hold for that journey. Yes, school, but for all they knew I could have had a boyfriend, a job, and it wouldn't have made a difference. I lost my chance at the top for that stupid quest and what did it get me? Regret and two more responsibilities in my life. Not to say I don't love them to death, but sometimes, I wonder what my life would have been like without them."

They had reached her car when she got this far away look in her eyes. She shook her head and smiled at him. She unlocked the door and they both got into the car.

"So to the mansion we go?" Kagome asked him as she started the car.

He nodded.

"All-righty then!" The car came to like with a beautiful purr and they were off.

**Tashio mansion…..**

"Kagome I can't thank you enough for this ride, I hope it was not too far out of your way." Sesshomaru then smiled at her, a very rare sight indeed.

Kagome blushed.

"It's not too far I live just a few streets away. Um, why are all of you taking my dance class?" It had been driving her nuts all night.

"For me it was the mere fact you are teaching it. That was the same reason for the others as well, all though they wish to learn how to dance, a talent this Sesshomaru already has in abundance." Sesshomaru held a cocky smirk, one he has learned from his brother.

"There he is! That's the Sesshomaru I know and….know." She looked straight ahead.

Nope she had not meant to say and loved, nope no way. She could feel Sesshomaru staring at her. She turned her head and looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Goodnight, may fair dreams follow you tonight, sweet Kagome." Her eyes went wide and she quickly turned and looked at him.

She was so shocked that she never saw him lean down until it was too late. He kissed her, a sweet soft kiss. One that left her speechless, and trying to remember if she had ever been kissed like this before. Sadly her mind came up blank.

Sesshomaru opened his door wished her goodnight once more and went through the gates that lead to the mansion. Behind him he left very startled and stunned Kagome behind.

Kagome blinked five times then knocked her head against the steering wheel.

'_Bad Kagome, you cannot fall in love with that man again. Look what happened the last time! Do you want a repeat? The scars have only just started to fade and you can finally start thinking about other guys again! You should just stay as far away from him as possible!'_

"Yeah I know, but we both know exactly why I can't just stay away from him. Besides, Ying and Yang should get to know their father…No I am not going to do that to them. Unless we hock up for some unknown reason, he will not be seeing them and that's final!" With that thought in mind she drove home, praying she'd just forget that stupidly good kiss forever.

Unfortunately she never saw the young woman in the alleyway who had watched the entire thing.

'_My dearest sister, do not let your heart become clouded with fear. You are the most forgiving among us; you can and must forgive him. The entire world is depending on it! I must report this latest development to mother, she'll know what to do!'_

With that the strange girl in the alleyway left, leaving behind only a single white feather, the only evidence that she was ever there.

**A.N**

**Heyyy, yeah I finally updated! Sorry it took so long, a few things came up in my personal life that disenhearted my creative side. But im back and ready for action!****So kagome and Sesshomaru, they will get together don't worry. It just takes kagome another chapter to forgive him that's all. Sooo people I need to thank! Yeah!**

**Inu9luvr5: aww you faved my story 3**

**Bibishi Kuronecko787: you faved my story too! 3 lol thanks I try to be as cute as possible! ;P**

**DarkKunoichi15: Thanks and ill try! 3**

**Kamorea Chan: Thanks sorry lucy wasn't in this chapter but he will be in the next!3**

**Hasocdaboutanime: hahah yeah it's been over a year sorry about that! But thanks! 3**

**Yasushi: Awww another fav story….this is like the most popular I've ever been lol! 3 and yeah he will in the next chapter which will be up by tomorrow I swears!**

**Rhianna224: heheh well I am going to be alerting u a lot more from now on! and that's how I roll!3**

**CrAzYmAnGa, midnight08 you story alerted me too!,**** XDitsYumi, blackcat8794,****sailor red rose****: awww you all faved my story! Thanks! 3,3,3,3**

**Abby Aka Sweetangels123: T_T sry for being so long! 3**

**CosmosQueen: thanks for author alerting me!**

**And yes grace I 3 you toooooooo!**

**You should review, it's the proper thing to do!**


End file.
